Multimedia devices, such as VCRs (Video Cassette Recorders), DVD (Digital Video Disc) players, CD players, and MP3 players, are extremely popular with consumers. More recently, Digital Video Recorders (DVRs), also called Personal Video Recorders (PVRs), have become another option for people to record and watch video. Consumer VCRs typically provided a few basic playback controls, such as Play, Stop, Pause, Rewind, and Fast Forward. DVD players added a few more capabilities, such as several levels of rewind and fast forward speeds. Because DVRs use a hard drive-based storage medium for recording video, additional playback control features may be added. These may include features such as Skip Back (a single jump back in video) and Skip Forward (a single jump forward in video), Slow Motion (moving backward at a lower speed), Frame Advance (moving forward one frame at a time), and Frame Back (moving backward one frame at a time). As a result, video playback controls have become increasingly complex in order to accommodate additional functionalities and features.